The present invention relates to the sale of products. In particular, the present invention relates to purchasing systems and methods wherein a buyer takes possession at a retailer of a product purchased using a communication network.
Typically, a buyer visits one or more retailers to shop for a product. When the buyer finds the product he or she is looking for, at a reasonable price, the buyer purchases the product from the retailer. This traditional method of providing products to buyers, however, may require that the buyer visit a number of retailers to determine a reasonable price for the product.
Moreover, the traditional method of selling a product to a buyer requires that a retailer attract buyers, such as by spending money on advertising. For example, when a new retail store opens for business, many buyers will not know what products the store sells. In addition, traditional methods do not let a product manufacturer establish a pricing relationship directly with buyers when the product is provided to buyers through one or more retailers. For example, a manufacturer may sell a product to a retailer (perhaps through a distributor) that ultimately decides the price at which the product is sold to buyers.
Recently, products have been sold to buyers through communication networks, such as with online transactions completed through the Internet. Internet sales have been growing steadily over the past few years, and are expected to continue increasing because buyers are attracted to the ease and convenience of shopping online. For example, a buyer can shop online from the comfort of home at any time of day or night.
Another advantage of online shopping is that pricing comparisons are less time consuming. For example, a Web service can compile prices from various sources (e.g., Web merchants and/or retail stores that are not online) for various products. This lets a buyer easily find and select, for example, a retail store that offers the lowest price for a product. Although this will save a buyer time, only regular retail prices (which the buyer would eventually be able to find without the Web site) are typically reportedxe2x80x94without providing any other pricing advantage. As price information becomes more accessible, buyers are growing more price sensitive and demand that products be sold at lower prices.
Having a product shipped to a buyer, which is the conventional mode of delivering a product purchased online, presents several drawbacks. For example, many buyers are not home during the day and cannot sign for, or otherwise arrange to receive, the product from a delivery service. In addition, the shipping service itself presents an additional cost that, depending on the product, may offset any savings made possible by shopping online. Finally, some products simply cannot be delivered at all, such as a service provided to buyers.
With respect to a buyer, another disadvantage of online shopping is the delay involved with receiving a product. The online shopping community has not effectively captured the impulsive and impatient buyer market, because a buyer is more likely to impulsively purchase a product when he or she can take immediate possession (instead of waiting several days for delivery). In other words, a buyer who wants a product immediately is likely to visit a retailer and not buy the product online.
With respect to retail stores that are not online, online shopping presents additional problems. For example, the store is typically left completely out of any online shopping transaction. In addition to losing the potential profit from the sale of the product itself, the store loses any chance of selling the buyer additional items during a visit, such as peripherals for the product or even unrelated items that attract the buyer""s attention while he or she is in the store. This would still be a problem even if the store invested the time and money required to establish an online shopping service. Moreover, the store""s online service may simply shift sales that would have otherwise occurred at the actual store (as opposed to attracting new buyers).
With respect to manufacturers, the availability of online shopping does little to solve the problem of establishing a pricing relationship directly with buyers. Some manufacturers have attempted to establish such a relationship by establishing an online shopping service. However, manufacturers that establish such a service compete directly with their retailer""s traditional distribution channel and therefore risk alienating retailers that also sell the manufacturer""s product.
A need therefore exists for methods and systems that use the capabilities and convenience of online shopping to provide buyers with reasonable pricing for products and satisfy the needs of an individual buyer more effectively. A further need exists for a system that allows the online sales industry to capture the impulsive and impatient buyer market.
To alleviate the problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces purchasing systems and methods wherein a buyer takes possession at a retailer of a product purchased using a communication network.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a purchasing system communicates with a buyer through a communication network to establish a first price for a product between the buyer and a seller. The purchasing system also arranges for the buyer to take possession of the product at a retailer, different from the seller, that offers the product for sale at a second price. Verification information, which enables the retailer to authorize the buyer to take possession of the product, is transmitted to the retailer. The buyer provides a payment, based on the first price, to the purchasing system in exchange for the right to take possession of the product at the retailer.
In another embodiment, a purchasing system receives a buyer offer, including an offer price, related to a product desired by a remote, prospective buyer. The purchasing system arranges for the prospective buyer to purchase the product. The purchasing system also arranges for the buyer to take possession of the product at a retailer.
In another embodiment, a purchasing system arranges for a buyer to purchase a product and transmits redemption information, including a redemption code, to the buyer. The redemption information may also include information that enables the creation of a voucher to be used when taking possession of the product at a retailer.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the purchasing system again arranges for a buyer to purchase a product and transmits redemption information, including a redemption code, to the buyer. Information related to an attempt to take possession of the product, including the redemption code, is received by the purchasing system from a retailer, and a verification authorizing the buyer to take possession of the product is sent to the retailer.